


Draco Malfoy and the Truth of the Heart [Podfic]

by Sandstripe



Series: Do It All Over Again [Podfic] [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath of the War, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Childhood Trauma, Depression, Established Relationship, Fear of loss, Harry Potter Series Retold, Horcrux Hunting, M/M, Marriage Proposal, POV Draco Malfoy, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicide Attempt, Time Travel, Under the Influence of Horcruxes, Use of Unforgivable Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandstripe/pseuds/Sandstripe
Summary: Dumbledore, throughout his long, colourful life, had made a lot of dubious decisions, but the choice to send four emotionally constipated teenagers on a Horcrux hunt across the country to save the Wizarding World might have easily taken the cake.Or: The Camping Trip From Hell, and everything that followed after.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Minor Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley - Relationship, Minor Ginny Weasley/OC, Minor Luna Lovegood/OC, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Series: Do It All Over Again [Podfic] [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563274
Comments: 18
Kudos: 17





	Draco Malfoy and the Truth of the Heart [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Draco Malfoy and the Truth of the Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050501) by [DracoWillHearAboutThis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoWillHearAboutThis/pseuds/DracoWillHearAboutThis). 



> Here it is! The one I know a lot of you have been waiting for ;)  
> I hope you all enjoy and that it lives up to your expectations ♡

Mediafire: 

**Download** : [M4B Audiobook](https://www.mediafire.com/file/6ne25zjwbsvbxzk/Draco+Malfoy+and+the+Truth+of+the+Heart.m4b/file) (885.04 MBs)

**Download** : [MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/17e1oa8b2usxhj3/Draco+Malfoy+and+the+Truth+of+the+Heart.mp3/file) (574.33 MBs)

Running time [10:27:19]

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that I speak fast, if this bothers you please feel free to slow me down with the speed settings that come with most audiobook apps. I have been told in the past that listening at .75% is better and doesn't distort my voice.
> 
> Happy listening!


End file.
